


you'll be the queen, and i'll be the consort

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: author's favourites [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cat is God, Devils, F/F, Gen, Reincarnation, Religion, Reunions, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: or, where Maggie is the devil.//inspired by a gifset - "clever as the devil, and twice as pretty"





	

You’re just treading Earth for a little while. That’s what you tell yourself. You don’t think about how you’ve been on Earth for over six hundred years now. Because it can’t have been six hundred years. It just can’t have.

National City, of course, is your newest stomping ground. You’re a cop here, and reality bends around you loosely. Sloppily. You’re bored. Some aliens catch onto that fact – you’re only the devil of _this_ Earth, after all.

The famed ‘Superman’ and ‘Supergirl’ are the most obvious of your kind, an alien god and alien devil, binary opposites, and somehow _cousins_. But for some reason they…don’t see you. Neither of them recognises what each of them are, or you. Supergirl literally brushes your arm, and her eyes don’t light up in familial, weighty recognition.

They should. They really, _really_ should.

But you don’t bother yourself with it – she’ll come into herself in her own time, hopefully. Her planet, her anchor into reality, it’s gone. She exists only because there’s a third Kryptonian, a plain, average Kryptonian, who needs her. And hopefully a fourth, and a fifth, and so many more who are simply in hiding. The same goes for her cousin. You endeavour to be in her life, to pop in and out of it, to make sure she’s coping – she’s only a young devil, a baby really…

If your strategy to meeting her on a more regular basis is to hang about the gay disaster that is _Alex Danvers_ , it’s purely coincidental. At least, that’s what you tell Cat over the phone.

“ _I highly doubt that, Sawyer,_ ” the heads to your tails laughs into the phone, voice rich and crackling from distance and terrible satellites. “ _You haven’t realised who she is yet, have you? Alexandra – you know that her name means ‘defender of mankind’, or at least the patriarchal version does._ ” You shut your eyes, amused smile appearing on your face. Cat has always been like this, with her long-winded, cryptic explanations, designed to make you think and analyse yourself without realising what you’re doing.

“And?” You question, leaning back in your chair, spinning side to side lightly, foot on your desk to guide you.

“ _Eve wasn’t made for Adam, and while we’ve already discussed that Adam’s newest reincarnation is an arrogant, misogynist and deplorable criminal, Maxwell Lord’s singular date with Agent Scully proved something to me about Eve: she really does reflect me. Proud, strong, intelligent, but with a blind spot that could cause her trouble. She doesn’t put up with Max’s terrible actions, yet she still needs guidance._ ”

You’re getting muddled, you think, because Cat just implied that Alex was Eve’s reincarnation. Which meant a _lot_ of things for you. And Cat wouldn’t _dare_ fuck with you about this, not with what happened last time.

Then something else occurs to you.

“Cat, if Supergirl and Alex are so close, and Supergirl is the Kryptonian devil-” You begin to anger, despair and panic all at the same time, because the natural order of things could be difficult, strange, but it could never be this twisted. “I’m already getting attached to her. Supergirl already _is_ attached to her – she’s going to be tugged about like a ragdoll.”

“ _Calm down, Sawyer_ ,” Cat replies, and you can _hear_ her rolling her eyes. “ _Supergirl isn’t attached to her like that. Not how you think. They’re sisters, not lovers._ ” There’s a beat, before you clench your jaw as your emotions fade.

“Well, thanks for worrying me.”

“ _My pleasure- oh, I have to go. Carter’s trying out his wings again, silly child, he’s going to_ break _them- oh for Heaven and Hell,_ ” Cat cusses, and your lip quirks.

“You’re the one who decided that angels had to be Nephilim now, with all their pureblood propaganda. It’s the human in him, Cat.”

“ _Go and be a snake again, Sawyer,_ ” Cat snaps before hanging up abruptly. You chuckle, thoughts of Carter taking up your mind. He really was amazing. Even more amazing than Adam had been – Cat’s son, Adam, not Adam-the-first-human-Adam – before Cat had made the decision to let his human father raise him, the years without godliness surrounding the first Nephilim rendering him mortal. You’d looked after Carter before, when he was young. His light – while it burned your skin – had been pure and innocent and so… _angelically human_.

It made you wonder what your children would look like, if they weren’t fully demon.

Your phone rings in your hand, and you answer it without looking at the caller ID. “Sawyer.”

“ _It’s Alex. You up for a game of pool?_ ”

You smile without meaning to, “Sure, Danvers. I’m going to kick your ass this time.” She laughs.

“ _I doubt that._ ” You hang up with a roll of your eyes, standing and grabbing your coat, tugging it on as you leave the station – your shift was ending anyway, and you were working overtime, so what does it matter if you’re ten minutes early?

After making your way to the bar, you get a drink and drop your jacket on a barstool before setting up the table, Alex not having arrived. Cat’s parting comment revisits your thoughts. _Go and be a snake again, Sawyer_. Is she actually _encouraging_ you to seduce Alex? Her Eve? Her creation that she guards – guarded, with a viciousness that you never saw for anyone else? Because if so, your relationship must have improved a _lot_ since you both originally formed…though maybe Cat just values the concept of reuniting separated spouses.

You miss your wife.

A “Hey, Maggie” causes you to look up. Alex is standing there.

You grin, noticing her eyes don’t stray to the pool table once. “Danvers! Hey, I was hoping you'd turn up soon.” You motion to the table without thinking, wanting to avoid – but not wanting to avoid – whatever it was that had her so focused. “Any interest in a game?”

“Well, actually, I was wondering if you were still good for that drink you promised me.” She looks so nervous, and you connect the dots and smile.

“You told Kara?” She nods and you laugh, give her a short, tight hug – ignoring how both of your hearts beat rapidly. “Yeah, you did! I am so happy for you. I'm buying, all night. What are you having?” You move out of her grasp, heading for the bar, but she takes your elbow and you turn back, but she’s taking your arm and-

Everything clicks into place. You feel reborn, as if you had just first awoken in the darkness that you call home, and you can taste her – Alex’s soul bleeds warmth and a fiery heat that beats Hell any day, the distinct texture of _Eve_ making itself known for barely a millisecond before you’re drawn back by Alex, Alex, Alex…

The kiss ends.

“Wow,” you looked up at her, surprised at her boldness, but also recognising the look on her face as Eve unlocks from inside her, to you, a visible sheen of silver rippling through her. She knows. “Alex-” And then she draws you into another kiss, one you reciprocate, gladly. She _crushes_ her lips against yours, though, and your hands move up to wrap in her hair. It’s only M’gann’s sharp mental rap on your mental barriers that knocks you out of the heady bliss of being reunited with your partner, your queen, your wife, _my wife – my **wife**._

“Let’s leave.”

Alex nods hurriedly, and you don’t bother walking, gripping her tightly as you travel through the shadows, into shadows, to the land between worlds, where Alex hugs you and cries as you press stinging eyes into her shoulder.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you more.”

“No, _I_ missed you more-”

“Oh please, don’t,” Alex groans, shoulders shaking as she smiles, “Kara gives me enough of-” she pauses abruptly, stilling, and then she leans back, looking down at you with fascination. “My sister’s an alien devil.”

“Yeah, she is,” you nod, smiling understandably as she takes this in. “She’ll understand us better when she figures herself out.”

But Alex shakes her head, “That’ll never happen.”

“We’ll make it happen,” you press a soft kiss to her lips, and her nerves disappear as you smile again. “I love you.”

Alex kisses you with her own smile, and whispers in your lips, “I love you too.”


End file.
